When an airplane passenger checks his/her luggage to an airline carrier, a band-like luggage tag on which luggage information such as a destination of a luggage or a flight number of a flight is used. The luggage tag is attached to a luggage at a luggage-delivery counter in an airport terminal, and transportation and delivery services of the luggage are provided according to information written on the luggage tag. As the luggage tag, a type to be attached to a handle of a luggage in a loop fashion has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-56513 (Patent Document 1) describes a luggage tag having a band-like tag main body and a heat-sealed base material provided on a back face of the tag. The luggage tag is attached to the handle by heating the heat-sealed base material in a state that the tag main body has been wound on a handle of a luggage in a loop and portions of the heat-sealed base material on a back face of the loop have been on top of each other by such a heating unit utilizing ultrasonic heating, high-frequency heating, or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-299603 (Patent Document 2) describes a luggage tag having a base material sheet on which a non-contact IC module having an IC chip and a communication antenna attached to the base material sheet, and a peel-off sheet which is adhered to the base material sheet by an adhesive layer of the base material sheet. Both end portions of the peel-off sheet can be peeled off at slit portions, and the luggage tag is attached to a handle of a luggage by winding the luggage tag on the handle, removing the both end portions of the peel-off sheet, and causing adhesive layers to be exposed to adhere to each other.